One more Holmes
by Dean Ambrose Girl
Summary: When it comes to her brothers, she knows not to try and outsmart them. But when it comes to other people, she just can't help herself, even if she is supposed to be the normal one. She is a Holmes after all. But there is one person that knows how smart and normal she can be at the same time.


**Once More.**

**_THURSDAY, 16:43 PM _**

His hand curled around the umbrella as he waited, impatiently, tapping his fingers on the handle. He watched the plane coming into view, and his eyes narrowed.

Mycroft Holmes was a man that never had to wait for anything, let alone anyone but this wasn't just anyone. This, to him, was someone of importance, as hard as that would be for anybody to believe. Mycroft would wait forever, even if impatient, for her to come into sight.

This particular person also held great significance to Sherlock, as hard as that would be for anyone to believe as well, who was also pacing, but in the comfort of his own home, his flat mate watching him curiously. John Watson, Sherlock's companion and blogger had no clue what was going on. He had actually witnessed, hours before, Sherlock and Mycroft getting along, seemingly deep in conversation about something. He'd tried to listen in, but he couldn't seem to make out what it was they were talking about. A Safe Place was all he'd managed to catch.

Mycroft straightened up as he watched the plane doors being open, and waited, he seemed a little less impatient, but rather irritated. Then the person he was waiting for came into view. Mycroft decided that he should probably walk over and greet her, but he stayed on the spot, continued to watch as she got closer. She stopped in front of him.

"Mycroft" She said, her raven hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"Sydney" He replied.

The two stared at each other before her lips curled back into a large smile, Mycroft, through his annoyance, smiled back at her.

"It's good to see you, well" He said.

"Don't put on the act with me, Mike" She told him, pouting. "You're angry with me"

He sighed "I'm not angry with _you_ in particular, Sydney" He said. "That _thing _you managed to get away from however-"

"Let's not talk about that" She said waving him off and running a hand through the top of her hair. "Will I be staying with you, or with Sherly?"

"Sherlock, of course, my house isn't exactly anything worth seeing" Mycroft said.

"If I remember correctly, brother mine, you live in what seems to be a mansion" She crossed her arms, and Mycroft couldn't help the scowl that came across his face when he noticed the ink on her skin.

"What have you done to yourself?" He asked.

Sydney looked down "I haven't done anything" She said and she looked "Oh, that...It was something I wanted to express"

"Don't you think you have enough of those markings on your skin?"

"Not nearly enough" She scoffed moving her bag more of her shoulder, however Mycroft noticed she winced when she did so.

"Let's get going, shall we?" He asked.

"Of course" She nodded.

Sydney walked in front of him, and Mycroft trailed a few paces behind her.

_**She's here, safe. She'll be there shortly. -M** _

He pressed send and walked to keep up with his younger sister.

* * *

Sherlock stared at his phone "She's here" He muttered to himself "Shortly" He said and he looked at John, who was now too busy typing on his laptop to notice he was talking to himself. This text had been half an hour ago, Sherlock counted, it wasn't supposed to take that long. He paced again, throwing the phone on to the couch and stepped onto the coffee table and then onto the floor to sit down. Just as he did however the door down the stairs from them closed and John got to his feet.

"Who's that?"

"Visitor" Sherlock said, his voice dull, but his eyes however told a different story, almost as if they were full of excitement.

It was then that Mycroft, stepped out into plain sight and John looked at Sherlock as he got to his feet.

"I thought you said it was a visitor?" John said, confused.

"Visitor? No, No" Mycroft said. "I wouldn't exactly class, Sydney as a Visitor and I'm sure if she heard you say that, she'd be most displeased"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Sydney?" John asked before he heard movements.

"Yes?" A voice, soft almost like velvet rang through the air and she peeked her head around Mycroft. "Oh, Hello. You must be Jo-"

The most unexpected thing happened, John's eyes widened as it did, as the girl, named Sydney was picked up in the most human way and pressed to Sherlock's chest. It had to be the most human thing, John Watson had ever seen Sherlock Holmes do. He'd never seen him act human before, ever. He'd never seen him acting like he cared about anything other than his cases.

After a few moments of silence Sydney spoke "Sherly...you're hurting me" She said and he put her down almost in an instant. She looked at John "As I was saying. You must be John Watson" She put her hand out. He looked at her for a few moments but put his hand out and took it in hers, gently.

"Nice to meet you, Sydney.."

"Sydney Holmes, their sister" She said and he stared at her, almost as if he would choke. "He didn't tell you about me, at all. Did he?"

"No, neither of them did"

"It never came up in conversation" Sherlock stated, his tone dry and dull, Sydney looked at Mycroft, who shrugged in response.

"You seem..." John tried but couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Different?" She asked with a small smile. "Odd, weird, there are lots of words"

"Ordinary" John managed and she smiled.

"Nobody's used that one before but I suppose I am" She told him putting her hand back down at her side.

"Is there anything else you require, Sydney?" Mycroft asked.

"Not that I know of" She shrugged, turning to look at her oldest brother.

"You have three new tattoo's, four new piercings, and you're smoking again" Sherlock said and she then looked at him.

"You know my rule about deducing me, Sherlock Holmes" She said, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, she seems to have inked herself more since the last time we saw her" Mycroft said rolling his eyes.

"I'd rather be ink'd than be either of you" She said crossing her arms.

Sherlock, John noticed, he was back to his normal self, after his outburst of suddenly being human for a few minutes. John hadn't ever pegged someone like a Holmes, seeing as both Mycroft and Sherlock seemed to be intelligent, to be normal. Not that he even knew there was another Holmes in the first place. But here he was, and he wasn't sure what to make of her.

* * *

Everything was now silent in 221B, Sydney sitting in her brother's chair with a book in her lap. Her brother sitting on the couch, John sitting on the chair opposite her. Sherlock was watching her, curiously. His eyes burning, and intense, seeing if she'd give anything away but so far she refused. Sydney refused because she knew he was watching her.

She let out a sigh and looked over at him "Why are you staring at me, Sherlock?" She asked, her voice tired.

John looked up from his laptop and looked at Sydney and then at Sherlock.

"No reason" Sherlock said and looked away, Sydney rolled her eyes and looked down to the book again.

Sherlock's phone ringing took them all off guard and he pulled it out of his trouser pocket to answer it. "Ah, Detective Inspector" He answered. He nodded as if giving the other person on the line an answer. "Yes" He said. "I'll be right there" He stood, after hanging up, a grin on his face.

"Murder?" "Case?" John and Sydney asked at the same time.

"Yes. To both" Sherlock said. He looked at his sister "Are you going to come or are you going to stay here?"

"I wouldn't miss a murder for anything" She muttered getting up, finding it difficult not to flinch.

"Maybe you should sit this one out" Sherlock said flicking his tongue against his teeth on the T.

Sydney drew him a dirty look "No, thank you" She said and he rolled his eyes, turned and left the room.

"You don't seem like them..at all" John said to her quietly and she looked over at him.

"I got the moron gene apparently" She said with a shrug.

"The moron gene?" John asked.

"It's what my father calls it" She said and John nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, you do seem intelligent" John said "Just-"

"Not as much as them" Sydney replied and she nodded. "Being compared to your older brothers by everybody else, kind of makes you...not want to be like them at all"

Sydney turned, grabbed her coat and then turned back to him. "Are you-"

"Yes...Yes, apparently his skull isn't good enough for him" John said and she laughed.

"Never has been"

* * *

Getting out of the Taxi and stepping more into the London air, seemed to fill Sydney with whatever happiness she managed to conjure up.

"Sherlock" A voice spoke "Over here"

"This way" Sherlock muttered to his friend and sister, and they followed after him.

The silver haired DI seemed to stop breathing as soon as eyes landed on Sydney, and she smiled brightly at him.

"Hello, Greg" She spoke.

"Hello Syd" He replied.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and ducked under the tape, and held it up for John and Sydney.

"When did you get back?" Lestrade asked.

"Tea time" She smiled at him.

"Are...you staying long or-"

"She's back, and not going anywhere this time" Sherlock said "Now onto more important business"

Sydney rolled her eyes and rubbed a hand through her hair, and then put her hands in front of her.

"Found about a half hour ago" Lestrade said, tearing his gaze away from Sydney to look at Sherlock. "Apparently this one was supposed to be in-"

"I know him" Sydney said as she moved past them, she bent down and tilted her head, gazing at his face. "That's Daniel Rogers, I went to school with him"

"Unimportant, Sydney" Sherlock spoke and Sydney pursed her lips as she stood up.

"Of course not" She muttered looking around, the first person she noticed was Anderson, and she made a face of disgust, she'd never liked him.

As Sherlock spoke with Lestrade, John took the opportunity to speak with Sydney.

"So, you were saying that you knew him.." he trailed off.

"Wha- Oh, yes" She said "Looks like he died from a wound to the head, though"

Sherlock however, had caught this and he turned to look at both Sydney and John, a look on his face that only Sydney knew, she knew her brother well enough that he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Oh here comes the "Don't try to be smart like me" bit" She snapped and stood, walking past him. "I should have stayed with bloody Mycroft" She ducked under the tape and began walking. Lestrade, Sherlock and John watched her walk over to where the bus stop was.

John took a look at his friend and threw him a glare, Lestrade rolled his eyes. "You've got two minutes..that's all I can give you"

"Might need a bit more" Sherlock said and turned, to take a look at the body.

Lestrade took a look over his shoulder at the raven headed young woman sitting in the bus stop and then looked back at Sherlock, but managed to catch John's eye. John was grinning from what seemed to be, ear to ear.

"What?" Lestrade asked.

John motioned with a finger between Sydney and Lestrade and Lestrade's eyes bulged and he shook his head furiously.

"No chance" Lestrade said.

"No chance what?" Sherlock asked now standing beside Lestrade again.

"Nothing" He and John said nonchalantly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes again and then began to explain that the victim was in fact hit with a blunt object on the back of the head, but what actually killed him was the shock of it. While both of them listened, Sydney had her arms crossed.

She was only four years younger than Sherlock, and eleven years younger than Mycroft, but she still felt, that between the two of them, she wouldn't really ever be as smart as them. Though at school, she'd been suspended on at least four different occasions for managing to deduce things, much like Sherlock was able too. Sydney knew fine well she wasn't an idiot, but she knew that her mind would never, ever develop in the same way that either of her brother's had. Sherlock seemed to have the same thing with Sydney as Mycroft did with Sherlock. "Don't be smart, I'm the smart one" Mycroft told Sherlock, where as Sherlock would say "Stop trying to be as smart as I am" which is why she stopped talking without thinking and actually managed to be the normal one. She knew Sherlock didn't realize he was doing it, and of course, it was something he'd learned from Mycroft, but sometimes she just wished that they were all normal siblings that didn't actually fight, or argue or try to outsmart the other one.

For one she wanted to feel normal.


End file.
